The knights meet the ninja: Back to Benham city
by stormfly57
Summary: While the knights are transported home the portal malfunctions and with Boreas under Villius's control no one can fix it so they land in Ninjago and become friends with the ninja as they attempt to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone this is stormfly57 with my first story ever so if it's bad tell me what I need to fix. Be aware this take place after the knights can shape shift into their elemental forms.**_

It was a good day for our four young heroes Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa AKA Bravenwolf, Tributon, Lydendor, and Valorn. They just drove off Granox and the corrupted with their new elemental forms that reflect the elements fire, ice, lightning, and earth so they head home or so they thought.

Uh guys what's going on? The leader in red said. I don't know but this looks like, the warrior in green was cut off by Tributon, NO ONE CARES HOW YOU PASSE THROUGH ANY LEVEL OF ANY GAME! Uh I was just going to say it looks like WE'RE ABOUT TO HIT GROUND. They all looked down and saw Valorn was right. They yelled as the hit the ground in lot's of pain I might add. Lydendor groaned. Ugh well that could have been worse we could be in our human forms. His eyes widened, HEY WE'RE NOT IN OUR HUMAN FORMS! They all looked down at themselves and saw they were still in battle mode (elemental of course) Now that I think about it where are we this doesn't look like Benham city. That's because it's not your in Ninjago city, a voice said. Thanks and wait who are you! Valorn shouted. I'm Kai welcome to the bounty.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello everyone this is stormfly57 with my second chapter and so you know the knights will receive their titan mode again one at a time or all at once depending on how I feel but the elemental powers will be one at a time._**

After Kai introduced himself Tributon was next. Hi in this form you can call me Tributon, wait what do you mean in this form? Kai asked. While Chooki was about to answer Toxsa cut in, what the idiot means is we're really humans stuck in these forms we can shape shift into. SHUT THE HELL UP TOXIC! YOU WAN'T TO GO AT IT BLUE BOY!? Guys chill, Guren said trying to keep the peace. Simultaneously they said WE ARE! HEY! What's this about shape shifting who are these people? A man in white asked. I don't know Zane they didn't finish their introductions. Yes we get to meet someone. A man in blue shouted. Jay can you stop shouting I need to put my facial cream on. A woman in red said, but after seeing her Ceylan spoke. I HOPE THAT'S VANISHING CREAM CAUSE THAT NEEDS TO GO AWAY! HAHAHAHA. Hey that's my sister! NINJAGO! He then spun into a red tornado that hit the blue armored boy. OW your going to regret that EAT TENKAI ARROW! He then launched 5 arrows 4 of them hit Kai and 1 hit a man in black coming down the stairs. OW WHO DID THAT?! He said taking out a GOLDEN SCYTHE. The knights backed up. Whoa easy man but just so you know it was the green one Ceylan said pointing at Toxsa. THAT'S NOT TRUE IT WAS YOU YA JERK! Listen I actually don't care who it was just come with me.

**_Line Break_**

This is the kitchen where we'll discuss this matter, so you say your teenagers trapped in these forms you can access with uh… Inter-dimensional portal said Chooki. And your names are Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa? Well right now where Bravenwolf, Tributon, Lydendor, and Valorn. And not to brag Valorn spoke up but we have elemental powers. Well so they, Nya said gesturing to the four ninja. Say what? Yeah we can show I'll go first. Kai said. FIRE! He yelled as a small fireball shot at Zane. This is mine young masters. ICE! He said as frost came from his throwing stars stop Kai's fireball. We'll have to go outside to do mine. So they went outside. LIGHTNING! He yelled as a chain of blue lightning came from his dragon shaped nunchucks. We're going to have to land to do mine. As soon as they landed Cole presented his power. EARTH! He said as the Scythe created an earthquake. See how awesome was that? Eh Guren's fire move was better. Ceylan said. Oh yeah? Prove it. Kai said. OK. TENKAI FIRESTORM GO! He hurled his fireball at the ninja lucky for them they dodged it. WHOA! That was better. Jay said. What about yours. Cole asked them. Well we haven't mastered ours. Well we'll have to ask sensei but you might be able to stay here, and we could teach you. REALLY!? ABSOLUTLY NOT! The old man yelled. Bitch. Ceylan Murmured. WHAT! This is going to be harder than we thought.

**_Read and review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hello everyone this is stormfly57 with the third chapter I do not own either shows if I did it would be bullshit._**

Kai showed them to their bedrooms. OK guys you have to at least try to train or you get kicked out got it? Understood. OK good night. Kai closed the door. OK good night guys tomorrow we got training and a mission to get back home so sweet dreams. Night Guren. They all dozed off while four mysterious figures watched them from the shadows. ?: Should we make our move? ?: Not yet lets wait a little longer. OK. They ran off. One hour later the boys started to glow brighter and brighter until FLASH they were regular boys again. The next morning they went down for breakfast but Zane took out his weapons on sight. HALT who are you!? Toxsa panicked. AH ZANE IT'S US REMEMBER!? Zane recognized the voice. Toxsa? Sorry I could not recognize you in that ridiculous state. What do you mean you saw me like this yesterday. No we saw you in armor yesterday. He looked at himself to see that he was human. WHAT BUT HOW!? Toxsa shouted. Ceylan spoke up I don't know and I don't care i'm just glad I can eat lime parfait again. Well come on we got to start training and just so you know it won't be easy.

_**Time Skip**_

We well begin with a jog around the course. Sensei Wu said. The 2 groups of four started to jog. Not to be nosy but what do you guys do? Kai asked Guren. Well on earth we're regular kids, on Quarton we're legendary hero's who battle the evil warlord Villius and his corrupted army. Whoa your battle lives are similar to ours we have to fight the dark lord Garmadon. Cool. The boys said simultaneously. OK ENOUGH JOGGING! They all stopped now we will work on battling with weapons. Guren and Kai picked up swords. Cole had a scythe and Toxsa had a staff, Ceylan and Zane got throwing stars, while Chooki and Jay got nunchucks. BEGIN!

_**Kai and Guren's**** battle**_

Kai launched at Guren and tried to hit him but missed. Guren then tried to Slice Kai but only got a piece of his hair. Kai countered by using spinjitsu to knock him over. He tried to kick but Guren rolled out of the way kicked Kai in his back and held the sword at his neck. I win he said grinning.

_**Read and review also sorry fight was short I'm tired and Didn't have much up my sleeve but next fight will probable be longer next up Toxsa VS Cole!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello everyone this is stormfly57 with a forth chapter of the knights meet the ninja I hope you like the story and this chapter is all about the Toxsa vs Cole match oh and those mystery characters are OC's of Hamm-Ram shout out to him._**

This battle got underway right after Guren and Kai's match. Sensei Wu. "BEGIN!" Cole launched at Toxsa and kicked him in his side but he used the kick to spin and retaliate with a punch. "Is that all ya got?" Toxsa mocked. "Grr NINJAGO!" Toxsa was shocked. _Oh no that's the same move kai used on Ceylan when we first got here. _He thought. Cole went after him and Toxsa could barley dodge his assaults. _I got to stop this but how? _He asked himself in his mind. He then noticed Cole spinning was slowing down. _That's it they told us even thought it feels normal to them they can't spin for to long if I can just anger him more. _He thought._**(A/N I am not good at smack talk so don't get your hopes up).**_ "Come at me ya big baby!"He yelled. Cole charged right after him but missed. "Man I'm disappointed an infant would be more than a match for you." He exclaimed, Cole charged again but slower and once more missed. COME ON DO YOU WAN'T TO BE MY SON OR DO YOU WAN'T TO BE NUMBER ONE?! He questioned Cole didn't charge this time but instead stopped spinning and got dizzy. With Cole wide open Toxsa managed to land a kick on his stomach. He fell. "Toxsa wins." Sensei said. then they all went in for a break. Cole then spoke up, "Toxsa Guren where did you get those skills?" Toxsa shrugged his shoulders.

Don't know. He said. Were just use to battling under worse condition but then we have are powers.

Never mind that we got to get home our folks are probable getting worried.

**_Back in Benham City_**

I wonder where that little freak is. Toxsa sister Wakemai said. Probable on the other world. She then went to mister white's shop.

Welcome to my shop that has everything under the sun- he stopped when he saw her. Oh it's you. If your'e looking for Toxsa he's not back yet. He said

Fine lets check the Quarton screen. she exclaimed.

_**(A/N sorry it's about the same length but I'm young and tired please review)**_


End file.
